Currently available lighting apparatuses are actuated in such a manner as to be turned on and off when a motion of an object is detected or not detected by a sensor. However, since such a conventional lighting apparatus is turned off exactly when a person who was detected move out of the detection range, he/she may feel fatigue or uneasy. Particularly, if the office is equipped with a sensor-actuated lighting apparatus in which lamps are actuated by spatial sections in the office by means of a sensor, some lamps provided in a specific space where a person is becoming more distant are turned off, becoming dark, whereas some lamps in a specific space where a person stays remain on, so that the person staying may become jittery and is distracted by a variation in illuminance.
In addition, when a person works at an office, a detecting sensor detects the person to allow for turned-on state. Here, if the person remains in the office for a long time, keeping on a turned-on state naturally increases the energy consumption.
In addition, in the sensor-actuated lighting apparatus that is currently available, lamps are turned on or off according to the detection of an object by a detecting sensor, so that when the sensor does not detect an object, the lamps are turned off and the space is in the dark state. In this state, if a person enters the space, he/she may feel uneasy. Further, if such space is a place such as a parking lot or stairs, the person may be in danger of meeting with an accident.
Moreover, since when a person who is moving in a specific area becomes out of detection range after having been detected, the lighting apparatus is directly turned off, the person who does not yet move out of the area may feel uneasy because the lighting apparatus is turned off.